As first shown by Dr. Gene Amdahl in his 1967 paper “Validity of the Single Processor Approach to Achieving Large-Scale Computing Capabilities” connecting together multiple parallel processing computational devices has long been a problem for the High Performance Computer community. To solve this problem the industry has introduced faster and faster communication channels and connection models. However, communication speed, otherwise known as bandwidth, represents only part of the communication/system-scaling problem. In parallel processing there are five components: the processing time for the algorithmically relevant portions of some computer program, the processing time for non-algorithmically relevant portions of some computer program (computational overhead), data transmission bandwidth, the transmission of non-required/redundant data, and data transmission latency. If there is no non-required/redundant data transmitted, the total processing time (algorithmically relevant and irrelevant processing time) and bandwidth are fixed then the overhead of data transmission latency time still remains.